


After the Storm

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: A drabble based on the good ending for Saeran's route.Spoilers for his route ahead.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months and I've been dying for some closure from Saeran's route, so I got a request asking for that a while ago.

Saeran was working days and pulling all-nighters just trying to find some sort of sign that his brother was alive, that he was well and would return soon. His disappearance was certainly a shock to the RFA, but there was a lingering hope that he’d be back. That just like always, he’ll find a way out of trouble and come back to the chatroom with an upbeat, go-lucky attitude, making jokes about it and going back to messing with Yoosung. But weeks had passed and no sign of his twin had been found.

It didn’t help that V had also gone off the grid, passing over his responsibility of the RFA to Jumin, who handled it with ease, but it was obvious that he was much more on edge lately because of it. He didn’t know what his friend could be up to, but Saeran had an idea about his reasoning. And although he hoped that V would come back soon without trouble, he knew that wasn’t likely, considering he knew exactly what Rika was capable of. He could only hope that he’d have enough will power to escape from her.

While Saeran was trying to adapt to a normal life, finally understanding true freedom, he couldn’t find himself enjoying things he once found comfort in. His work felt so heavy, almost hopeless even. Ice cream shops should have brought him some joy, but he couldn’t help but remember his brother whenever he walked into one. And looking up at the sky could usually bring a smile to his face, but lately it seemed like he was gazing into the calm before a storm, making him feel uneasy. You were the only thing he could truly find purchase in. Your warm embrace was enough to wash away his worries, your kind words putting his mind at ease, and your soft lips always seemed to melt him.

In the last few days, you noticed that he would leave the house to sit under the sky for a while, and as you looked from the window, you noticed he looked expressionless every time. He always at least had a small smile, but he looked like he had a lot on his mind. As if he was sorting out his thoughts. You took a leap and went outside with him, coming up behind him as you wrapped your arms around his middle. He tensed in surprise, but relaxed into your touch when he noticed it was you.

“Sorry I startled you,” you said as he turned in your arms to face you, a small smile spreading on his face as his arms wrapped around you as well. But this smile felt different, it felt off.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he said plainly, although his eyes said otherwise.

“You think I can’t tell when you’re sad?” you questioned only for him to avert his gaze, giving you a small scoff, “is it your brother?”

Your words seemed wipe his expression, indicating that you may have been right. It broke your heart to see him like this since you knew was doing everything in his power to get him back. He was constantly blaming himself, always wondering what he could have done differently.

“Part of it,” he replied, still avoiding your eyes as he felt his well up.

“What’s the other part?” you questioned.

“You,” he mumbled, finally meeting your eyes.

“I’ve never had someone I wanted to protect so desperately, but with everything that surrounds me, I worry that you’ll disappear,” he continued, just above a whisper, “I just don’t want to lose you like Saeyoung. It just feels like a storm is coming and it’s going to take everything I have left.”

You held back tears, wanting to keep your composure so he could let down his. His vulnerability was something you always treasured, but you never wanted to take advantage of it. You just wanted him to embrace it and to come back from it stronger, so you thought about what you could say to help that as you looked at his tear-stained face.

“I know he’s still alive, and I know we’ll find him,” you said, trying to reassure him, “and as for me, I’m not leaving your side, Saeran. I’ll be with you through this storm so that we can see the sun after it’s over.”

His hold on you tightened, head burying into your shoulder as your hand went up to run through his hair softly, comforting him. You two didn’t need to say another word, staying like that for a while, knowing in that moment that he knew to depend on you. That you were more than enough for him, more than a place to call home.

~

He had tracked his twin down pretty quickly, but what he couldn’t figure out as fast was whether he should have approached him. He didn’t know how he would react, whether Saeran was going to accept his apology and understand, or whether he was going to believe anything he says. And as he waited from a distance, bouncing with his thoughts back and forth, he saw him walk out and just look up at the sky. This was the first time he had seen him in years and he felt overwhelmed by his emotions and nerves that he couldn’t bring himself to move his feet towards him, stunned in place by a sight he thought he’d never see again after joining the agency. He was glad to see that he still looked up at the sky like they used to together, hoping that he still had some of that same innocence from their childhood.

Just when he mustered the courage to approach, he noticed you walking towards him. He saw you two talk for a bit, but he paid attention to how Saeran’s face lit up in your presence. How he finally looked happy and at peace. When he saw how tender you were with him, how sincere your eyes were when you looked at him, he knew that Saeran was in good hands, that you’d make him much happier. And he didn’t want to ruin that, not when he knew how much he suffered because of his actions. He just couldn’t put Saeran through that again as he walked away, hoping they’ll cross paths again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^


End file.
